


The Prom Shop

by nomercyhere



Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Becky helps DJ find a dress, Cute, DJ misses her mom, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Prom, prom dress shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomercyhere/pseuds/nomercyhere
Summary: DJ needs to find a dress for prom. Becky wants to help, but DJ is really missing her mom.(Based on the dress DJ wore to prom in the very last episode of Full House)
Relationships: Donna Jo 'DJ' Tanner & Becky Donaldson-Katsopolis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Prom Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is just meant to be fluffy and cute. Hope you enjoy!

“Ugh, why isn’t this working?”

DJ came stalking out of the changing room with another dress on. Was this dress number 47? 48? Becky had lost track a while ago.

“DJ, that one looks good!” Becky said from her place on the dressing room bench. Seeing the look on DJ’s face, Becky shook her head and sighed with a grin on her face. “I don’t see why you have to find the problem with every single dress. You know, a girl is going to buy that dress and be very happy with it. And the one you tried on before it. And the other billion you tried on in the three hours we’ve been in this store.”

DJ sighed, smoothing down the flowy skirt of the dark red dress she was modeling. 

“I know. And I know it’s gonna be some girl’s dream dress, it’s just not my dream dress.” Her eyes dropped a little. “I wish my mom was here to tell me what I should wear to prom.” She mumbled.

Becky’s heart melted, standing up and walking over to DJ, saying with a hand on her shoulder, “Oh, honey. I know. I know I could never replace her.”

DJ kept her eyes down, starting to feel them getting watery. “You know I love you Becky. And I’m really glad you’re here with me today. It’s just… I feel like I didn’t even know her. Like I never got the chance to be her friend. When I was ten, I was a whole different person than I am today. And I just am always wondering, would she like me now? Would she like my friends, Steve, all my different choices? What if she’d wanted me to be someone else?”

Feeling a few tears slip down, DJ wiped her eyes. “I mean, obviously she’d have just wanted me to be myself. But myself would’ve been a different person if she was here. I always wanted to be so much like her when I grew up, but now I don’t even remember what she was like.”

Becky pulled her in close. “DJ, you know that’s natural. You’re not a little girl anymore, you’re a young woman. You would have had a completely different relationship with her in this stage of your life than you had before, so feeling like you don’t remember her as well as the time goes on, makes perfect sense.” Becky pulled her away, holding her shoulders and looking into her eyes. “And to add to that, Donna Jo, by the way that Jesse and your dad have described her, I’m one hundred percent sure that she would have been very, very proud of the beautiful young woman that you’ve become.”  
DJ looked back at her. “You really think so?”

Becky gazed into her eyes, her face full of love for her niece. “I know so.”

Letting go of her shoulders, Becky walked back over to the prom rack, shifting around a few dresses. “Now, your mom can’t tell you exactly what to wear, but she can still help you with what you remember about her. What was her favourite colour?”

DJ wiped the last few tears off her eyes. “Um… I don’t know the name. It was this really pretty colour in between orange and gold.”

Becky pulled a satin dress of the rack. “Like this?”

DJ’s eyes grew wide. “Exactly like that.”

Becky showed a soft smile. “Ok then, well in that case why don’t you go try it on?”

DJ nodded, taking the dress from her and heading back in to the changing room, returning the smile.

A few minutes later, stepping through the curtains and up on to the pedestal, Becky looked up from her nails to see DJ standing there in a beautiful, beautiful gown.

“It’s perfect…” She breathed.

“DJ…” Becky said, her eyes fixated on the dress. “You… you look… so, well, grownup.” Her eyes moved up to meet those of her niece. “Deej, you make that gown look absolutely gorgeous.”

DJ’s eyes were shiny, and when she turned towards Becky, her face was lit up like the San Francisco sunrise. “This is the one,” She whispered. “This is my dress.”


End file.
